Many solutions of differing compositions which are designed to be applied to the skin are known in the prior art. An example of a composition which cleanses the skin which includes Vitamins D.sub.2 and A and protein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,018 to Belle. A cosmetic oil including Vitamins A and D and olive oil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,859 to Lubowe. A dermotological preparation for topical application to the skin combining protein, acid and vitamins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,164 to Wershaw.
A juice or gel from the aloe vera leaf, a tropical plant, has long been used as topical treatment of the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,197 to Maret discloses a process for extracting and stabilizing aloe vera juice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,372 to Coats discloses a process for preparing a hypo-allergenic aloe vera gel.
However, none of the above prior art compositions have provided a lotion which cleanses and softens the skin and improves its texture and at the same time restores essential vitamins and proteins to the skin.